What was, is no more
by Kaleb The Hedgehog
Summary: With the world scarred, the universe harmed, nothing can be saved, what zombies crave, is the mobians brain, we wait, for the world, to end, today...


Hello, My name is Kaleb the hedgehog, I am one of the few survivors that made it out of blade city in the zombie apocalypse, out of the billions of people that live on mobius, about 90 percent of that population was cut down! here is what happened, the beginning, the end, and all that was in between the hell i had to go through to survive a horrific outbreak of a deadly virus!

I was walking down a street of blade city, It was pretty early in the morning, i wanted to go for a walk because i just wanted to get some fresh air and let my mind wander, Robotnik has just been finally erased from this world, and we're all greatfull, however, that victory will be short lived, let me get into what happened.

I heard screams Coming from down the street, i also heard alot of gunfire and moaning, it also sounded like some bombs were going off cause i kept hearing explosions, i turned the corner and i swear, my heart stopped! it was absolute fucking chaos, people murdering each other! and it was jsut murdering, people were eating one another, people that wern't armed with a weapon of some sort desperatly tried to climb to higher ground, alot of them were being dragged into the hoard of zombies and the zombies saw the bladers (Citizen of blade city) as a tasty breakfast! those who did have some sort of weapon, whether it be a iron bar, or a 12 guage shotgun, they too, met their fate to the hungry hoard.

i stood their for about 5 minutes, watching in horror, i then felt a hand grasp my leg. i looked down, and in my shock, a zombie was trying to bite me! I kicked the zombie off my leg and curb stomped it. Its brain was crushed after the first stomp, but i stomped on the zombie some more, just to make sure it was truly dead! i then legged it in the other direction, trying to get out of all the chaos that was happening behind me, fire, explosions, gunfire, screams, moans, blood, gore! so much was happening in so little time!

my thoughts turned to scourge and manic. "Are they alright?" i thought as i ran towards the hideout. i am a very fast runner but the hideout was still quite a ways away so it took me a little while. I finally reached the hideout, gasping for air, slumped over, looking back to see the meatgrinder was still on high and it was stuck their, an no one was trying to shut it off! cause no one could!

I quickly ran downstairs to see if my comrades were ok, A shotgun was shot, and the blast nearly hit me dead on! it was scourge and manic, they had some tables flipped and guns pointing towards me! "Holy shit!" Manic yelled as he realized he and scourge nearly killed me "Are you alright Kaleb?" asked scourge as he got up to see if i was hit "Yah, im fine, why the fuck did you shoot me though?" Scourge rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, we're kinda on edge since we heard the news, hehe..."

I was both annoyed that i nearly died cause scourge was an idiot, but i was also happy that the 2 people i can call my family are alright. I grabbed a M9 pistol and sat down on one of the chairs. "What now, where do we go, what do we go, when do we fight back? HOW do we fight back?!" Manic asked in a frenzied panic, he always was a very jumpy and twitchy kind of guy, but this kind of situation really had him in 6th gear!

"I say we stay hear untill the chaos dies down, Kaleb, check how much food and ammo we got. Manic, you check the radio and listen to what we're supposed to do. maybe they will give us some tips on whats going on and how to deal with this crazy shit!" I stood up and walked over to scourge, put the gun to his head. "Shoot them in the head, thats the way to kill them, they're zombies obviously!" I pulled the gun away from scourge and as im walking away, i can hear him yell at me. "You need to not point guns at my head, and zombies aren't real! they're just something used in movies dude!" I walked to the door. "The i'll show you!"...

I walked outside and 29 zombies were standing outside, thats atleast how many bullets i fired. "Dude, dont let this thing get to your head!" Manic yelled at me, so did scourge, i ignored them and whistled at the zombies, the zombies turned their attention to the 3 of us, and started running towards us. "Oh shit, they were faster than i thought!" I thought, i then fired at the zombies, all my shots landing on their heads, i reloaded. then fired more untill the last basterd dropped to the floor dead as shit!

"my god, they really are zombies, this is the real life zombie out break! holy shit!" Manic started to panic even more, started to sweat and he might've even started crying, it was hard to tell, could've just been sweat. "Shut up, the only way to survive is to keep calm! now if you listen to me, we should be alright!" scourge and manic were fuming by the second but i knew they wern't gonna do shit, they didn't have the guts to kill me.

"Fine...what do you want us to do?" Asked scourge, with his arms crossed. "Well, like you said, check how much food, water, ammo, guns we got and listen to the radio! we also need to board up this place since if zombies are this fast, they could just bust right in even if we locked the door with all 3 bolts!" Manic rolled his eyes "Oh come on, they cant be that strong!" I looked at him "I saw a hoard of zombies tip over a fucking bus! do you think any normal person can do that? NO!" Manic then shut his mouth, along with scourge too. "Now, lets get back inside, this could be a longer life ahead of us than we expected...but if we're not careful, it'll be cut shorter than we expected too!"...

We got inside and took stock of what we had and what we needed to get, though the needed to get would have to wait untill the chaos died down outside! we had plenty of food, water, beer, ammo, and guns. we propped chairs, tables, and couches onto the door to make a barricade. i looked around and went into the back room. i found a large bag of marbles and caltropes in the back room. "Here we go guys." I dropped the 2 bags on the ground, scourge and manic just gave me a blank stare. "Why do we need marbles and caltropes, unless the caltrope rockets into the zombies brain because a stray bullet bounced off it, theirs no way caltropes are gonna do shit on a zombie, dude!" Manic said, Scourge nodded in agreement.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in annoyance. "The caltropes are for intruders that arn't brain dead retards, including you!" "HEY!" Scourge and manic both yelled at me. i ignored them. "And the marbles are for both, so that way if an intruder falls, they'll fall onto the caltropes, and if a zombie falls, it will be easier to shoot!" It took a little while for this to process through both manic and scourges brains cause honestly, they're IQ is like 80-90! "Oh, I get it now." Scourge brightened up. "Yah, me too!" Manic said with delight.

"Oh boy, hopefully we dont get killed by they're stupidity!" I thought as i threw the caltropes and marbles onto the ground in no particular fashion. "Alright, this is just incase the zombies or bandits manage to break through are barricade!" I said, turning to see if they were listening or got a single word i said. "We get it dude. you think we're stupid, its not funny nor true!" Scourge and manic said at the same time. I stopped to think how they are always doing that, do they know what they're both gonna say and when they're gonna say it at the exact time they say it, oh well. I went into the bedroom and turned on the TV to see what was going on.

A reporter was on the Tele giving Info on whats going on. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, their is a disease going around that cause people to become very violent, and there are reports that people are getting eaten by these sickly people. Looting, violence, and other crimes are taking place because of it, it seems everything is going out of control! we advise everyone stays indoors untill given further notice. the president is right now being airlifted into a secret military bunk-...wait...what, are you serious?! ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the President has apperantly caught the disease and is right now attacking the pilot and guards, we go to a news 9 helicopter, whats going on joe?"

The camera switched to a pilot piloting a helicopter while someone was filming what was going on. "The president apperantly contracted the disease by being bitten are 2 hours ago, he started going pale 30 minutes before he turned, and 15 minutes before that, he started blacking out. 5 minutes before he turned, his heart stopped and all brain functioning stopped as well! It is also said that shooting the sickly person in the head or, more accurately, the brainstem, is the only way to kill a zombie, decaptitating is shown that the zombie is still a minor threat as it is still alive. they also dont bleed at all and all they can do is feed! we-...oh god! the pilot turned! OH DEAR GO-!"

the camera the cut out and it was brought back to the reporter inside the station. "Oh my god, this is a very serious matter, ladies and gentlemen! This is a direct order from he president before he turned! stay indoors, keep any weapons drawn! the military will have everything sorted out, as long as we cooperate! i repeat! dont leave your...*Banging is heard* whats going on, what the hell is going on?! *Zombies burst through the door* OH GOD! AAAAHHH-" The feed cuts out and the tele displays a no signal on the screen.

This is bad, this is VERY bad. I dont trust the president at all, and honestly, with that chaos, once it dies down, that is, if it ever does, we get the fuck out of blade city right away! I looked at scourge, he seemed angry, and scared, most likely angry cause are freedom as been taken away from us again just after we got it back and scared because hes never been in a situation like this before, hes been in life or death situations before, but not one like this, not one where the whole world is up in flames! i looked to see manic pale as the sheets on the bed. he was scared for his life. he was truly, and utterly, terrified of what was going on right now and it looked like he might have a heart attack or just pass out if anything happens!

Just then, we heard a banging on are door. Manic then, as i thought, jumped and passed out onto the floor. I ran over to see who it was, when i barricade the door, i left room to see the peephole and it was shadow! i softened the grip that i had on my gun and let out a sigh of relief, but then. i heard him turn around and scream. he started firing towards a group of zombies, he was quickly overwhelmed and devoured, he tried to chaos control out of their, but he quickly passed out and dropped the emerald and was eaten alive. "NOOO!" I yelled, i fell back and right onto the caltropes and marbles.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Scourge ran quickly to help me. "What happened?! whats going on?!" He asked me, tears were rolling down my face, not because of the caltropes, but the because shadow died right in front of me! one of my best friends, though wasn't as close to me as scourge and manic were, he was still my friend! "Sh-sh-shadow...i-is...is" I sobbed. "Shadows what?!" Scourge asked as he took out the caltropes in my back and arms. "Shadow...h-hes...hes DEAD MAN! HES DEAD!" I started to cry.

Scourge just stopped. he ceased all movement, he even stopped breathing for a little while! i looked up, he seemed as pale as manic. "Sc-scourge?" I whimpered, he then sat me down, grabbed his gun, and tore down the barricade. " NO SCOURGE DONT!" I yelled, ran over and tried to pry him away. i know what he was going to do, i just knew what he was about to do, he was gonna rush outside, and try to kill all the zombies, he wasn't even fully prepared, he only had a .22 rimfire pistol and thats it! i dont even think he carried any extra ammo on him! he then swung open the door. and was almost immediately pulled in by the zombies. "SCOURGE NOOOOO!" the zombies quickly ate him and scourge was soon just bones! the zombies then turned their attention towards me. I knew i was in trouble. I knew if i didn't run. i was gonna die.

I grabbed my pistol off the ground and shot all the zombies until my ammo ran out. I reloaded, and shot some more, untill all of them were dead. I stopped, lowered my gun. and heard manic get up. he walked into the room. u just sat their, pale as a ghost. he looked at me, then the zombie pile, then scourges jacket an his bones, and then the remains of shadow. "No...no...NOOOO! NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" he started to cry loudly. once he stopped, he pulled out his gun. ran into the back room, shut the door behind him and locked it. I looked back and i knew what was going to happen. "MANIC NO!"

BANG! i heard the gun fire. i heard manics body drop to the floor. I quickly burst threw the door and saw his dead body, a bullet hole threw the back of his head. Tears continued to roll down my face, all my friends, my family, they were dead. it all happened so quickly, within 2 minutes, they were all dead! I stood up, and looked around. "I need to be strong, i need to continue on even though my...my...my familys...dead...i need to do this!" I then grabbed my note book and wrote down some plans i intend to do.

"1: dispose of the bodys. 2: Wait until its safe to go outside. 3: see if Rose was ok. 4: head out with rose to anywhere but here. 5: ill leave room here to make other plans." I closed the book and desided to get rid of the bodys now. we had a basement downstairs and their was a large fire pit that we had for some reason, we had a cover for it. I dragged the bodys down stairs. I desided to get rid of the zombies first. wanted to save my buddies for last.

I dragged all the bodys down stairs. I threw Scourges and shadows bones into the pit. same with manic. I gave a moment of silence for my friends/family for obvious reasons, after about a minute or 2. i went back up stairs. i then went outside to see how it is. no zombies. no zombies at all where outside. Theirs was chaos in the streets. but this warehouse was in the abandoned part of town and the only lively place was a kilometre away. I then saw rose. Coming from the corner. I waved to her. i didn't want to call out. afraid that calling out may attract some zombies.

Rose saw me and ran over to me. "Rose...!" "Kaleb...!" we looked in each others eyes for what seemed for enternity. we then kissed each other, so happy that we were both alive. "Kaleb, i was so worried about you." She said as she kissed me some more. "Dont worry rose, i wont die!" We then stopped. "i am so happy to see you kaleb, hows scourge, shadow, and manic doing?" that question hit me like that time i got hit the jaw by a bullet! it was so painful for her to say those 3 names.

I looked down, not saying anything. rose was at first confused, but soon saw what i was trying to imply. "Im so sorry kaleb, that must've been very tough for you!" I then looked up. "Its alright, ill manage..." i then motioned her to come inside the warehouse with me. "Watch your step, their are some caltropes and marbles lying around." Rose nodded. "Ok Kaleb, ill be careful." We tip toed over the obstacles and got into the main room.

"Now what, where do we go from here, Kaleb?" Rose asked me. I looked over my shoulder. "Heres the plan, we wait for 10 days, then we strike out to anywhere but here on the 11th day. after that, we go anywhere!" "Anywhere Kaleb?" She asked, she sounded confused. "How will we get anywhere?" I pulled out car keys. "Scourge and manic used to allow me to drive." I jiggled the keys around before i put them back into my pocket. "We now just have to wait, Rose." I said as Me and rose walked into the bedroom together...

Alright! this HAS to be the longest chapter i've ever written, then again, it could just seem longer since i put in more spaces than usual! But anyway, the line "I said as me and rose walked into the bedroom together." Is NOT implying AT ALL im putting in a sex scene, remember, im only 14! i may do something like it, hell, i may do a full on sex scene, but not now. none for you today! But anyway, this is supposed to take place after the events of Journal of a punk! even though i haven't even finished that Fandom yet, we'll get their!

Anyway, that is all, i am kaleb, thanks for reading! now go fuck yourself (Dont actually fuck yourself, it wouldn't even be possible, unless you call masturbating fucking yourself or your dick is long enough that you can suck it, or put it in your ass, or if your a girl and-)

Scourge: alright, lets try to keep this as PG13 as possible for as long as possible OK?!  
Me: FINE! *Walks away all pissy and shit*


End file.
